Traveling Through Memories
by Gloria Spark
Summary: A contest entry for a group on DeviantArt with FerrisWheelShipping and Celebi.


**Traveling through Memories**

White laid in her bed, staring at the gold and white GS Ball in her hand, watching as the gold top shimmered in the light. She couldn't help but wonder why her fellow champion, Lyra, gave it to her when she was visiting Johto a couple weeks ago.

"White! White!" a male's voice came through the door from the hall.

White glanced toward the door, getting up, and going over to it, placing her hand on the doorknob, before opening it. She looked at the green haired teen that was standing there, asking slowly, "N, what is it?"

N smiled happily, holding up a picnic basket, asking, "I thought we could go for a picnic, White. White Forest is so beautiful this time of the year with all the cherry blossoms. Please can we go?"

White smiled, nodding, saying, "Sure N, just let me go get my stuff together."

She turned going over to her desk, putting stuff into her bag, before picking up the GS Ball. She clipped it to her belt beside her other pokeballs. She turned toward N, walking over to him, saying, "Let's go."

N smiled happily, taking her hand with his free one running down the stairs, and out the door to where Reshiram waited for them. He got on and pulled her up in front of him, placing the basket in front of her. They took off into the sky toward the east where White Forest was.

They landed in front of the small Pokemon Center that sat in the middle of the forest. White jumped from the white legendary, before looking around, enjoying the white cherry blossoms that cluttered all the trees of the forest. She glanced back at N, saying, "It's so beautiful, this was a wonderful idea."

N smiled, jumping from the pokemon himself, calling it back, murmuring, "Not as beautiful as you are..."

"Hmm?" White asked, turning around to face him in confusion, "Have you been talking to Black again, N?"

"No," N said innocently looking at White, "I read that line in one of those books you have, the girl in the story seemed to like it."

White sighed, shaking her head, saying, "How many times do I have to tell you, those books aren't good references to real life?"

N laughed happily, just taking her hand running into the forest with White to an empty meadow. He started to set up the picnic area for them as wild pokemon glanced out at them in wonder.

White looked into the forest, seeing a small Shinx going into the bushes. She followed after it while N sat up the area, curious about what could be out there. She ran through the underbrush deeper and deeper into the forest, her pokeballs clattering together as she ran, and stopping in a small forest grove with a small shrine in the center. She blinked a few times, slowly approaching it, trying to make out the designs that adorned the stonework. She wiped off the moss that covered the small shrine, revealing Unknown lettering. She leaned in closer, expecting it, slowly reading out, "The Guardian of the Forests shall protect this place."

"Guardian of the Forests?" White asked softly into the wind, moving the vines from in front of the small hole in the stone shrine, "It's about the size of a pokeball."

As she said this, the GS Ball at her waist shook wildly against her leg. She glanced down at it, muttering, "Well it is worth a shot."

She unclasped it from her belt, placing the ball in the hole gently. Suddenly a blinding light came forth making her fall back onto the ground. She looked around in surprise, hearing a small squeak in front of her. She blinked, clearing the spots the light created in her eyes, looking forward at the floating green pokemon.

She went to grab her pokedex, but the pokemon had other ideas, flying around her a beautiful song was heard throughout the forest.

The world started to blur all around her, shifting and changing into new surroundings of a town she knew well. She stood slowly, the green pokemon floating beside her, as she looked ahead toward where herself and Cheren stood listening to Ghetsis.

"I'm in the past?" she asked, glancing over to the pokemon who nodded, flying around her happily.

She fixed her clothes, hoping her 16 year old self wouldn't recognize herself at 21. She then walked over toward them seeing N approach her past self.

"Our first meeting," White said, with a small smile at the memory and how her past self was so dumb founded by the innocent teen.

She watched as the battle took place between her past self and N remembering how she had simply thought he was another trainer. As the battle drew to a close, she heard N say his final words of the first meeting, "As long as Pokemon are confined to Poke Balls... Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends."

She watched as N walked off, hearing her past self comment, "What a wierdo." She couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at that, as the world started to change around her once more.

Her eyes scanned the area of the amusement park of Nimbasa City having known what this memory was well. She looked toward the Ferris Wheel in the distance tears, clouding her vision. The memory of N telling her who he was flooded into her mind. She bit her lip, glancing toward the green fairy like pokemon whispering, "Please take me to another memory, I can't relive this one."

She watched the pokemon fly around her in reluctance changing the colorful amusement park into that of the dull gray walls of N's Throne Room. She looked ahead, watching as Reshiram and Zekrom battled one another as N and her issued commands. Her voice caught in her throat making her unable to say that she couldn't relive this one either. The tears that had started after the last one ran faster and more freely now. She watched onward as Zekrom defeated Reshiram and she won the battle as the Hero of Ideals bringing peace back to the lands of Unova.

Her fist clinched tight as Ghetsis stormed into the room, yelling toward N. She hated that man and what he did to N, he deserved to be beaten down as the horrible man he was.

"You bastard!" her past self called out, toward Ghetsis earning that glare of his. She knew what would happen after the battle between her and Ghetsis. She tried hard to get her voice, looking toward the guardian, slowly whispering, tears running down her face, "Please...please...I can't watch him leave again, not when he just came back to me."

The pokemon looked at her squeaking out not wanting to see her tears. It flew around once more bringing them back to the forest, N's voice ringing out around them, "White, where are you? Are you playing hide and seek?"

White looked into the forest, wiping off her tears so he wouldn't see them, calling out, "I'm right over here, N."

N pushed through the forest toward her, catching a glimpse of the green legendary as it flew off, asking, "White, wasn't that Celebi?"

White pulled out her pokedex, looking up the pokemon, reading the entry then nodding, whispering with a smile, "Yeah I think it was."

_Celebi has the power to travel across time, but it is said to appear only in peaceful times._


End file.
